Basin
Basin ”I don’t resent the world for what it’s done to me. I respect it for what it made me.” Winner of the Pokémon OC contest along with Nightdweller this oc belongs to Salvation, do not steal or edit without permission Awesome Coding by Stardust! A P P E A R A N C E I let it fall, my heart, And as it fell you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me Sitting by the edge of a pond at dawn, starring into the gleaming, sparkling water. Tail flicking in the gentle pool, the dragoness sits still. Straight. And silently. Many might see Basin by a stream or river, watching, maybe thinking about something, or rather, someone. Basin has the elegant form of a RainWing, but the fins, gills, tail and bioluminescent stripes of a SeaWing. Her RainWing ruff is larger than average, and her body is slick like a dolphin. Her scales are rounded and polished, allowing easy movements in water, and her claws are webbed. Her tail is strong and thick, allowing her to move powerfully about in the water. Basin’s mainscales are a light blue, like the shallow part of the ocean, and her bioluminescent scales glow a bright white. Her ruff is a soft yellow, and her wings and webbing are a darker blue, like the deep part of a calm body of water. Her stomach is slightly lighter than her mainscales, and her wings have a soft white hue to them. Her eyes are a sky blue, complimenting the scales of her body, but they have a silver tinge to them. Basin can change her scale color, when camouflaging, but they rest naturally in the stated order, and unlike most RainWings, her colors don’t change based on mood, she has to be in the water and think about the colors to get them to change. Basin normally does not wear jewelry, or any adornments of that caliber. If anything, she wears a small pouch around her neck that holds her dagger, and maybe some food and whatnot. Basin swims very elegantly, but is only a little bit clumsy out of the water. She is, most certainly, faster in the water than on land. Her elegant RainWing form with a few key SeaWing features allows for an odd, but effective, fast swimming ability. Basin talks in a curt tone, as if she addressing a troublesome dragonet. She seems to stand alert, never relaxed, instinctively, as if the dragon nearest to her will attack. She normally does not sit still, but is not fidgety. Her tail will flick side to side sometimes, or she might shift her claws. On a second confrontation, one will realize she isn’t exactly speaking in a curt mannerism. She seems more strained. It’s more worried, honestly. Worried about what? Her nevrvous posture would give an observant one the thought that maybe she is worried about betrayal. That is close to correct, in fact, she is worried about opening up and trusting again. Basin has on scar on her right side. It was a deep wound that is still quite visible to this day. She has no other prominent scars on her, except the look on her face when she is reminded of her past. Some scars never fade. P E R S O N A L I T Y My hands, they’re strong But my knees were far too weak To stand in your arms Without falling to your feet Upon first meeting Basin, your average dragon would be taken aback, perhaps even intimidated. The fiery defiance that burns in her eyes is enough to make a dragon take a step away. She might seem aloof, or even aggressive at first, but take the time to get to know her, and any dragon would know that Basin is truly a fighter with a big heart and determined attitude. Basin is a very diligent dragon with good instincts and quick reflexes. In the middle of danger, she can keep a clear head, firm voice and strong posture. She has a tongue that can leave marks in concrete, but also a heart of gold. She would never harm a dragon who could not fight back, and helps those who are in need despite her conscious telling her that helping would be a bad idea. You could certainly say she is reckless. Impulsive and stubborn, but not exactly serious. She knows when to be serious, but a laugh or joke is not rare from her. She believes in thinking positive, but oh boy she certainly can have a pessimistic streak. She can get moody, and acts on impulse so she snaps. Alas, she has a bit of a temper, but her heart measures out her aggression. As a leader, she is brilliant. She knows what to do and how to do it, and gets the job done in any way possible. It makes it unfathomable to see how easily flustered she can be in other scenarios. Charge her with a knife and she can react without a thought. Tell her she looks pretty tonight and she won’t know how to respond. It’s quite funny, actually, to see such a strong being lost for words at something so simple. It’s quite endearing. Don’t tell her this if you value your life, but she is pretty adorable. When she laughs she can’t breath and her eyes fill with tears, when she tries to tell a joke, she pauses every moment to laugh even before the joke has been introduced. She can get exasperated, but one joke or smile from a friend and she finds herself laughing back. She wants to have a good time, that is obvious, but her stoic responsibilities as a leader quench her exuberant joy at times. You have never seen bliss until you have seen Basin doing something she loves. Swimming is an example of this. The water, they way it flows and feels, the infinite calmness and overal joy of being submerged is what Basin lives for. Swimming comes so naturally to her, from the moment she touched the water she fell in love. It was hers. The water is her soul, and the gang is her heart. Basin is most comfortable in the water, and despises dragons who pollute the oceans and lakes. Her biggest flaw is probably her reluctance to trust. Ever since the tragedy, Basin didnt trust anyone. Couldn’t trust anyone. Dragons who she had known for years appeared to her as complete strangers for a while. She would find herself suspecting everyone of a betrayal, and she didn’t know how to solve her wariness. Alas, it was not something a simple prayer could send away. It took Basin some time to learn to open up again, and she truly did get better. Although she still had a tiny part of her that kept her from trusting completely. As far as lives go, Basin’s was no walk in the park. The reason she doesn’t know how to act when affection, compliments and of any kind that are directed towards her can be tied to her past. For a time she was broken, but not even tradgety can crush Basin’s strong will for too long. She put herself back together piece by piece and chose to live the rest of her life without dying every day in the past. Living it once was enough to Basin, and that is a spirit everyone has to commend. She is not the type to silently stand in the corner, she forced herself out of her misery so she could look Life right in the face and say, “Screw off.” H I S T O R Y But there’s a side to you That I never knew, never knew All the things you’d say They were never true, never true And the games you play You would always win, always win As a young hybrid dragonet living in Stonewell, you have the constant threat of the Anti Hybrid Association (AHA). While the attacks were not common, they also were not rare. Not to mention the other random groups who commit hybrid hate crimes. From a young age Basin was aware that many dragons wanted to see her dead, and she was also aware that her parents did the best they could to shelter her. She loved them for how much they cared, but if she didn’t prepare herself she would not have lived past the age of seven. The first time she attacked it was not by the AHA. She was attacked by two SandWing brutes with less than friendly thoughts about hybrids. She was lucky, one of them had no leg as a result of a war injury, and the other was drunk. She managed to fend them off and then flee to the city’s lake where she disappeared from their view. Even though she knew attacks like that were plausible, reality became just a bit more real to her at that moment. Five years later, a while after she moved out from her parents place, she got news that they were killed by the AHA. The AHA was a group who not only killed hybrids, but also the hybrid “creators.” They believed in a God called the “Catastrophe.” They view hybrids as demons, and think the only way to save the world from the Catastrophe’s wraith is by terminating all cross breeds. On her own, Basin struggled to stay alive. She was living in a shabby apartment serving drinks at a local bar. But that was when she met him, Pyro. Well, they sort of ran into each other. Literally. While walking to a table, Pyro accidentally bumped into Basin causing her to spill a drink. At first, Basin’s sharp tongue was released, she was in a snappy mood, but then they started to talk. And boy did they talk. You have never met two people who had as much chemistry as Pyro and Basin, it seemed. Basin dealt with the spill, and Pyro offered to buy her a new beverage to make up for the spilt drink. They talked together for hours and agreed to meet up again. Basin liked him from the start. He was a red and orange SkyWing with a bit of yellow. Tall, Handsome, with a quick smile. He was thoughtful, always listening to her. They talked about their lives, their dreams and their goals. About opinions and facts they wished they could change. Pyro never once interrupted her when she spoke, and Basin was lost in his voice when ever he responded. Pyro was an intelligent dragon. He was able to keep a good conversation. He also had a sense of humor to match Basin’s. For a month they hit it off pretty well, and everything seemed fine. They continued meeting. But the weirdest thing happened. Pyro seemed to be getting more distant. Looking away and not meeting Basin’s eyes. Every laugh seemed forced. A few weeks of that and he asked her to meet him in an odd location- the fart east side of Stonewell. That place was practically deserted. Perplexed, but willing, Basin agreed to meet him there. Upon her arrival, Pyro was no where to be seen. After a while of waiting, Basin began calling out his name. She was not worried, just concered. Stonewell could be a dangerous place at night. A moment later and she saw Pyro launch out of the dark alleyway Basin stood beside. In his talon he held a knife, on his face tears lingered by his eyes. As soon as Basin realized what was happening, she let out a yell and tried to move away. The knife took her in the side and Basin lashed a claw at Pyro. He jumped away and started looking for an opening for an attack.The knife in her side was the least of her worries. Basin was fighting for her life. Pyro was part of the AHA. Basin opened her jaw and shot some of her acid at Pyro, making him jump to the right. Taking her chance, she barreled at him, somehow managing to pin him to the alley wall. She ripped the knife out of her side as blood cascaded to the floor, and Pyro’s eyes met Basin’s. Both were streaming with tears. Pyro spoke four words. The last four he ever said to Basin, “I’m so sorry, Basin.” After one soulful moment, Basin plunged the dagger into Pyro’s neck. A year after the ordeal Basin had finally forced herself to stop living in the past and relieving every terrible moment that occurred that day. She focused her mind on one goal- destroying the AHA. Her plan was to capture the lake in the middle of the city, where she escaped those SandWings, then work her way outward, destroying every trace of the AHA. She founded the Eevee Association on that soul purpose, dedicating herself to destroy the thing that nearly destroyed her. Basin forced herself to stop hurting, to win the battle by forgetting Pyro and still being able to laugh with the Association’s members. Basin won the battle, but she is still fighting the war. She can’t get the thought out of her head- did Pyro ever truly love her? And she knew deep down. She still loves him. A B I L I T I E S But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried ‘Cause I heard it screaming out your name, Your name Basin can breath underwater and swim fast, even faster than the average SeaWing. Her RainWing body mixed with her SeaWing webbing allows for extremely fast movement in the water. Her RainWing genes allow her to camouflage with her surroundings, but that comes with a catch- she can’t willingly change her scale color from, say, blue to yellow, she can only camouflage, and can only do so in water. Unlike average RainWing venom, Basin can spray a liquid substance from her two frontmost fangs that works more like acid than venom. Her own scales are immune to it, and it is far less potent than the average RainWing venom. In fact, Basin can coat her own scales in on to defend herself from special attacks. S T A T S When I lay with you I could stay there Close my eyes Feel you here forever You and me together nothing gets better Health- 100% Attack- 60% Defense- 70% Special Attack- 90% Special Defense- 80% Speed- 70% It takes a lot of hits to knock Basin down, as account for her high health stat. That allowed her to take the knife blow from Pyro yet still continue to fight. Her claw and tooth attack is decent, her actually strategy rather than claw or fang strength is what allows her to fight close range. Her defense from teeth and claws are decent as well, not the best but not the worse. Her acid doesn’t stop physical attacks, it works more on fire and frost breath. Her special attack is astounding. The acid from her fangs is not quite like venom, but it certainly hurts. Getting it into an opponents eyes will not kill them, but will definitely blind them for as long as they live. She also uses her strong SeaWing tail to generate waves in the water that can knock an opponent around. Basin’s special defense is quite impressive a well, if she coats herself in her acid, she calls this “acid armor,” fire and frost breath don’t affect her too much. The fire is stopped by the liquid coating, and the frost has no place to freeze onto. Her speed is decent as well- above water she runs at an okay pace, flies at a decent speed, but below water she zips about, faster than the eye can see. R E L A T I O N S H I P S ’Cause there’s a side to you '' ''That I never knew, never knew '' ''All the things you’d say '' ''They were never true, never true '' ''All the games you play '' ''You would always win, always win -Fruit(Father)- Basin’s Father was the one who taught her about the world, very little, but enough. He told her how some dragons hated hybrids, and that she would need to know how to defend herself. She was young at the time, but she understood most of it. He would help her with camouflage- Basin would be in the water and Fruit would be on land. He would coach her and show her how to escape an attack. He tried to shelter her as best he could, and Basin misses him dearly. ”Just take notice of your surroundings, inhale, and relax. Become one with the scenery, Basin.” -''Fruit teaching Basin how to camouflage -Hydro(Mother)- Hydro never taught her daughter combat, or about the terrors of the AHA, but Hydro did teach her how to swim. Almost every day they would go down to the coast and swim for hours. At first, it would always be Hydro slowing down for Basin to catch up, but it soon became Basin going slow for Hydro. They had a lot of enjoyable times in the water, joking together, splash-fighting, the day Basin left to be on her own Hydro cried for an hour, already missing the daughter she had spent so much time with. It breaks Basins heart whenever the cold reality of Hydro’s death returns to he brain. -''”Wait up, Basin! By the Teeth of Volt, how did you get so fast?”- ''Hydro swimming with Basin -Pyro(Complicated Relationship)- Basin loves and still loves Pyro. She thought they would last, she thought it was destiny for them to be together. It pains her to even think about him now. Pyro was, in her opinion, incredible. He talked to her and listened well. But... as she looks back on her past he listened TOO well. Rarely talking about himself and always asking about her. She hates to accept it, but she knows that from the beginning his love was a lie. A lie so he could kill her and please his cult and the Catastrophe they worshipped. The AHA killed the purebreds who spawned the hybrid with quick efficiency. The hybrids themselves required more specific planning. Their religion practically sees hybrids as demons, so they make plans to kill the cossbreeds. Basin finds it almost surreal that she was part of an elaborate scam, that’s she was the ‘demon’ Pyro was sent to kill. At the end, did he love her? -''“I’m so sorry, Basin.”- Last words Pyro spoke to Basin -Nightdweller(Gang Member)- Basin does not like his hatred towards all RainWings. In her opinion, it’s not your tribe who defines who you are, but how you act regardless of tribe. She wished Nightdwelller would understand that, and gets impatient with him sometimes, but tries to contain herself. -''“Nightdweller. Stop glaring at me. I can’t change the tribe I am, and you either deal with it or leave the Association. By the Dagger of Volt! Stop judging me over what I can’t control!”'' -Ashstorm(Gang Member)- She feels like She has to be the water the quenches Ashstorm’s fire sometimes. And that’s saying something, since Basin herself is fiery too. She appreciates Ashstorm’s enthusiasm, but gets exasperated once in a while. ''-“Can we just, calm down? Please?”''- Basin talking to Ashstorm -Eon(Gang Member)- Eon is basically the co leader of the Association. The first member Basin recruited and a pretty good friend. In battle, Basin helps her out, in their free time Basin and Eon talk. They have a healthy friendship, but Basin’s past and mindset stop her from getting too close to anyone. -''“Hey, Eon. How are you? I have some new plans I’d like to discuss...”''- Basin talking to Eon -Jolt(Gang Member)- At first, Basin was skeptical about this dragon. He has the core ruggedness a dragon needs to survive on the streets, but he seemed so conflicted, as if he was fighting the way the harsh world impacted him. Basin gradually grew to like Jolt, and she feels she understands him more now. She likes to fight by his side, and enjoys reading his poetry. She sometimes shows him her odd talent on the piano as well. She just wishes he didn’t hate SandWings and HiveWings so much, Basin does not like when tribes are stereotyped. -''“Hey Jolt. What are you working on now? If it’s another poem I DEMAND to read it!”- Basin talking to Jolt Q U O T E S ''But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried '' ''‘Cause I heard it screaming out your name, Your name -“Please stop talking to me.” -“I regret everything, but would not re-do my life if I had the chance.” -“Our lives are like a river, it keeps flowing no matter what, and if something is in the way it changes course.” -“Don’t speak his name. Not near me. Please.” -“Every time a see two dragons happily walk side by side, it reminds me of him. And I want this torture to end, but I don’t know how to stop loving him.” -“What kind of fool loves the dragon who stabbed them? You’re looking at her.” -“Many dragons talk about break ups like a knife in their side. Well, I think I’m the only one who can legitimately call my breakup that.” E E V E E A S S O C I A T I O N I set fire to the rain '' ''And I threw us into the flames '' ''Well, it felt something died '' ''‘Cause I knew that that was the last time '' ''The last time Basin founded the Eevee Association to destroy the AHA. Eevee sands for Excelling and Excellent Vanquishers of Evil Empires. She knows the name is a mouthful, but she wouldn’t call her gang anything else. Her first goal is to get an array of members, then take the lake and ally with the mayor, then drive out all hybrid haters. She knows it’s an ambitious goal, but there is no stopping Basin when she is determined. O T H E R I N F O L''et it burn'' -Basin is based on Vaporeon -Basin has more SeaWing in her than RainWing -Basin was afraid of SandWings for a week after she was attacked -She has a larger than average RainWing ruff -She finds sloths creepy -She has a love for dolphins and sharks -She likes fish better than fruit -Lionfish are her favorite animal -She can’t sing too well but she has an odd talent for piano. She has no clue where that came from, as both her parents were hopeless with music. -The last time someone flirted with her after Pyro’s death she stabbed them in the talon with a fork... she’s not proud of that. -She grew up for a while thinking she was named after a bowl, but then realized a basin was also a natural formation of water and found that hilarious. G A L L E R Y Let it burn F835AE5A-D8E7-48B9-A603-A591B28A7115.jpeg|Vaporeon- Pokemon Basin was based on. (Not my art) AADFEFB0-991F-4C7D-9EE2-B7964E0138E6.jpeg|Basin headshot with background by Salvation 85A6163E-1BB2-4222-B337-308B5C932D08.jpeg|Headshot without background by Salvation 55AA0EE6-525E-40E1-914F-7AC9423D574A.jpeg|A basin (picture not by me) 8EDC0A45-1F8F-42AD-AAA6-56EB3B36000F.jpeg|Basin and Pyro with background by Salvation 34663A65-4098-45E9-85EA-8F561B51C06C.jpeg|Basin and Pyro without background by Salvation Basinjada.png|Jada by ModernTsunami Basincoloredheadshot.jpg|By ModernTsunami 416BD7FB-B7C0-485A-B640-6CEDA2C7F47A.jpeg|Basin by Lemon 3CA77524-A2EE-4B54-94AA-C5B9ADEE50C7.jpeg|Basin by Laceyrocks! Basin fullbody sunset.png|By Sunset Basin.png|Basin by Cloud The SeaWing Basincoloredheadshot2.jpg|By ModernTsunami Screenshot 2019-07-09 at 9.50.10 PM.png|By FSH Basinsketch.jpg|By feverdreaming BasinRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb! 328FC946-E9BC-47AC-BBCE-D5C6B638FDEC.jpeg|By FSH BasinCloud.png|By Cloud Basincrim.jpg|Basin by CrimsonEmbersEdge BASIN4saLVATION.jpg|By animal! Basinchipper.png|Chipper the CrowBy 13D1008D-3317-442F-9898-7E035FE79FE2.png|Art by FearStriker! Untitled253.png|By Snowball! C0203E34-6F63-4D08-BB1A-E562679A3004.png|By Salty! F463C5A4-EF5A-453D-8D7D-6591D98EC48D.jpeg|Aesthetics by MKDragonet! Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction